


Rhapsody

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Tonks makes sure Ron is a very good boy.





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: I was ordered to write this by [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/) for mocking her pain...so she says.  


* * *

** Rhapsody **

It should go without saying that our mission went a bit wonky. That thought was brought home when I saw Harry in the hall dressed only in leather trousers and a collar. Well, there was a leash, too, but I'm not counting that. He _said_ it was for the mission, but I heard he and Kingsley "practicing" their master and servant routine long before it was part of the mission.

 

"Weasley!" Tonks calls, catching me staring at Harry's leather-clad arse.

 

I turn and raise an eyebrow. Her hair is still dark and that alone is disconcerting.

 

She grins. "Have you been reamed yet?"

 

I nod sheepishly. Being dressed down by our supervisor made me feel ten again. I don't want to be ten again when I'm three times that age.

 

"Good, then we can leave." She grabs my arm and Side-Along Apparates me home.

 

"Presumptuous," I mutter.

 

"You can't tell me that tonight's location didn't get to you."

 

She's stalking me. Though I'm bigger than she is, I'm the one backing up.

 

"I never said it hadn't gotten to me," I answer just as I run into the wall. _We were in an S &M club, of course it got to me._ Feeling my way toward the hall, I continue down the wall to my bedroom. We enter – or she shoves me inside, to be more correct – then stop just inside the door.

 

"Do you have to have the urn in here?" she sighs.

 

"It's my week to have her," I reply. "Are you just teasing or are you going to do something?"

 

"It's creepy that you keep Hermione's ashes like that."

 

"It's part of our deal," I say, not wanting to talk about Hermione, her death or her ashes. "Can we get back to the seduction now?"

 

Tonks grins, worrying me. "Am I seducing you?"

 

"Tease," I growl, taking a step toward her.

 

Before I can comprehend it, I find myself flat on my back, naked and all four limbs tied to the bed. Tonks twirls her wand, grinning madly. _Making use of some of the spells from our mission, I see._

 

She slips off her robes to reveal the skintight leather catsuit she wore to the club. She's still grinning as she straddles my thighs.

 

I open my mouth to say something, only to shut it when she lays a finger over my lips. "I didn't say you could say anything, did I?"

 

Slowly, I shake my head. I’m not sure what to make of her in this mood. Well, at least with the head on my shoulders; my cock is very interested, especially when she grinds her leather-clad crotch against it.

 

When she begins humming softly, I know I’m done for. She only hums when she’s concentrating.

 

A sly grin turns up one corner of her mouth before she lies flat atop me, leather-to-skin nearly head-to-toe. She traces my jaw with her tongue, rasping it over the stubble there. Thankfully she says nothing when I shake with a groan. Instead, she does it again. If I weren’t sure she wanted my cock, I would vow she’s trying to kill me.

 

I groan again, even more deeply, when she trails her tongue down the taut cord of my neck to my chest. Holding my breath in anticipation, I close my eyes tightly. _Is it wrong to wish for a blindfold?_

 

She slides the flat of her tongue over one nipple, eliciting another guttural groan from me. With a noise of appreciation, she does it again, alternating nipples as well as the flat of her tongue with the point of it. _I will die a happy man._

 

All too soon, she ends that torment. Distantly, I sense her sit up, but she says nothing. Only when I feel skin against skin, he damp arousal against my thighs, do I open my eyes. She's grinning again.

 

"You look good enough to eat," she murmurs.

 

_Oh sweet Merlin please._

 

She's now utterly silent as she slithers down my body. I can feel her against my thighs, feel her legs slide between mine, but I can't hear her. Once she stops moving, I can't see her either over the bulk of my chest. If she'd at least left pillows on the bed, I could prop my head up.

 

When her mouth engulfs me, a guttural groan escapes. She takes me slowly enough that I can feel her morph to accommodate my length. It slowly shreds my control when she begins to hum. The vibrations rattle right through to my spine and she knows it.

 

But she also knows exactly how long she can torment and tease me before I explode, because she releases my cock with a pop.

 

"Good boy," she murmurs, lifting her head enough to look me in the eye.

 

I can only swallow and try to ignore the way my heartbeat makes my cock throb against my belly.

 

She slithers upward, following the same path she took down. I grit my teeth and arch upward as she cradles my cock against her pussy.

 

_So close yet so far._

 

Rocking slowly, she snarls, "Good boy. You want this, don't you?" She rocks again, edging me against her, the head of my cock nudging her clit with each motion. "You want to be buried deep, to fuck me hard, don't you?"

 

I clench my teeth so I don't answer. _Of course I want to be buried inside her, driving into that wet cunt._

 

Nearly purring, she shifts and takes me inside herself in one motion, burying me fully. My eyes roll back in my head, my nostrils flare with my quickened breath and another guttural moan escapes.

 

She grins, but doesn't move.

 

I flex inside her, finally drawing a moan from her. Slowly, she begins to move, rocking upward. A noise suspiciously somewhere between a moan and a purr rolls from her throat.

 

I want to beg, but I don't dare for fear she'll stop. Instead, I clench my hands into fists within their bonds and concentrate on holding back the climax that wants to boil up out of my balls.

 

That becomes even more difficult to do when she leans forward to dig her fingernails into my shoulders. She knows I like the pain and the sensation of it has me skimming the edge of coming. It's made worse when she grips my cock with her pussy.

 

She trails her tongue over my jaw, the raspy sound of it grating on my taut nerves.

 

"Mmm, very good boy," she murmurs, her breath warm on my spit-slicked skin.

 

After a last lick of my stubbled jaw, she straightens atop me. _She looks like a goddess._ Barely moving, she begins massaging my cock with her pussy, base to tip and down again. I grit my teeth and will my orgasm back.

 

She smiles, raising her arms to lift her hair off her back and neck. The motion accentuates her breasts, lifting them, taunting me.

 

She'd damn well better let me come soon or I'm going to destroy the bed by tugging free of these restraints, probably pulling the posts down as I do so.

 

"Did you like watching tonight?" she murmurs, rocking slightly forward only far enough to slide me centimeters in and out of her. "Did you like watching me whip him?"

 

I have to close my eyes as I tremble at the memory. Watching her whip Harry's back was nearly more than I could handle. I knew it was going to happen, but didn't realize how it would affect me to watch. Only the fact we were on-duty prevented me from dragging her off to shag her in the toilets.

 

"Was it watching me whip someone..." She trails off, her words drowning under a moan. Licking her lips, she continues, "Or watching me whip Harry?"

 

My jaw hurts from grinding my teeth together in an effort not to come. My nostrils flare once again as I attempt to suck in a deep breath. The memory of seeing Harry writhe under Tonks's whipping drags a guttural moan from me. Seeing him helpless before her when he's normally the one in control, and that he was getting off on it, was nearly more than I could take.

 

She bends slightly, enough that the base of my cock is exposed, and drags her fingernails down my chest hard enough to create red furrows on my skin.

 

"Ron?" she purrs. I open my eyes, meeting hers, hoping my desperate need shows through. "You may come."

 

_Fuck! Finally!_

 

I gasp, arch upward as hard as I can, and pour myself into her. I don't know how long it takes, but by the time my balls feel empty, Tonks is nothing more than a limp flannel atop me. Her breath cools the small patch of my sweat-soaked chest she's angled over, my nipple puckering tightly in the small breeze.

 

She whispers a spell, freeing my arms and legs. I wrap my arms around her, holding her to me, but can't move any more than that. I'm just as wrung out as she is.

 

"Did you really like watching Harry?" she asks after a long silence. She lifts her head for the answer, only raising it enough to look me in the eye.

 

"I liked watching you," I begin, "but seeing him lose it was nice, too."

 

Her grin is amused. Settling against me once again, she adds, "Kingsley asked me if you were bi. He apparently wants to share."

 

_No, I'm not going to get hard again. I'm too old for this._ My body doesn't seem to care. Without warning, I flip Tonks onto her back and drive into her.

 

"I'll let him know you're thinking about it, hmm?" she laughs. The only sounds I hear from her after that are moans urging me deeper.


End file.
